Red Velvet - Happiness
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '행복 (Happiness)right|200px *'Artista:' Red Velvet *'Single: '''Happiness *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 04-Agosto-2014 *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment 'Romanización' Sometimes, you gotta be bold! Just rock the world! Boo-yah~ Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Are you happy? Uh~) Gomineun Blow up kkulkkulhan gibun Change up himeul naeryeogo ije Wind up han bange meotjin iri gadeuk Straight up Nan maeil deo Style up gibun up doeneun ire jipjung Naega haengbokhage saneun bigyeoreul jom malhaebolkka Achime nan jameul kkae eommakke saranghandago malhae (eohyu chakhan nae ttara) Juljul nareul ttaraon Happyga neom gwiyeowoseo haengbokhae (Uh, yaega malhandae) Ireon Money jeoreon Power geugeotman tta, tta, tta, ttaragada Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha Gippeun iri meotjin iri segyeneun cham, cham, cham manheun dera Geureon Money geureon Power urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae Dalla dalla naneun jom haebogo sipeun geunyang hago malji gomin gomin hadaga eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende Eoje oneul naeildo haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi dalla dalla naneun jom geungjeongui himeul naneun mitgo itji Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Uh, are you happy? Uh~) Hakgyo ganeun gire mannan chingu naege dallyeowaseo paljjang kkigo useojuni joko Kkirikkiri moyeo jeongnanchideon namjaaedeul naega jinagani uisaekhaeseo joko Jansori hajiman sesangeseo naega jeil jotan eomma Hey hey, TVsoge ssaumbakke moreuneun eoreundeul ppae Jeomjeom deo joheungeol nan naraseo haengbokhae deo gibun joheun geon nae gyeote neo itdan geo (Uh, What you wanna be?) Ireon Money jeoreon Power geugeotman tta, tta, tta, ttaragada Eoreundeuri jjanhae boyeo geudeureun jeongmal haengbokhaji anha Gippeun iri meotjin iri segyeneun cham, cham, cham manheun dera Geureon Money geureon Power urineun gwansimdo kkeunheobeorin ji orae Dalla dalla naneun jom haebogo sipeun geunyang hago malji (orae, orae, orae, orae) gomin gomin hadaga eoreuni doemyeon huhoe manheul tende (orae, orae, orae, orae) Eoje oneul naeildo (jeomjeom deo joheungeol) Haengbogeul chatneun naui moheom ilgi Dalla dalla naneun jom (nan naraseo haengbokhae) geungjeongui himeul naneun mitgo itji Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Uh, are you happy? Uh~) Shine on me, Let it shine on me yeah nae pume, Let it Shine Shine on me, Let it shine on me yeah nae du pare, Let it Shine Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (kkumkkuja) Lalala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness) 'Español' A veces, tienes que ser valiente! Sólo mundo de rock! Boo-yah Lalala lalala lalalala Felicidad Lalalala lalala lalala ¿Eres feliz? Uh ¿Preocupado? Vuela ¿Te sientes derrotado? cambialo Tratando de animarlo, avientalo Grandes cosas van a suceder a la vez, directamente a arriba Cada día, tengo más estilo Enfocandome en las cosas que harán que mis sentimientos suban Quiero compartir mi secreto de felicidad Por la mañana, me despierto Y le digo a mi mamá que la amo (Ah, mi dulce hija) Los sentimientos de felicidad que me siguen son tan lindos que soy feliz (uh, Ella está hablando) El dinero, el poder Sólo después de que Esos adultos se ven deprimidos Esa gente realmente no son felices Cosas felices, cosas buenas Este mundo está lleno de ellos El dinero, el poder Nos detuvimos llevar sobre los de hace mucho tiempo Soy un poco diferente Sólo hago lo que quiero hacer Si sólo te preocupas y te conviertes en un adulto Vas a tener remordimientos Ayer, hoy y mañana Mi diario está lleno de aventuras para encontrar la felicidad Soy un poco diferente Yo creo en el poder del optimismo Lalala lalala lalalala Felicidad Lalala lalala lalalala lo quiero Lalala lalala lalalala el sueño de los Niños Lalalala lalala lalala Uh, ¿eres feliz? Uh Conocí a mi amigo en mi camino a la escuela Estoy feliz de que ella corrió hacia mí y entrelazó su brazo con el mío con una sonrisa Los grupos de niños que siempre están bromeando alrededor, Estoy feliz de que te presten atención cuando me los paso Ella puede darle la lata, pero mi mamá dice que me hey hey, quiere más en este mundo sacar a los adultos que sólo luchan en la televisión Me gusta más y más Estoy feliz de que yo, soy yo Lo que me hace aún más feliz Es que estás a mi lado Uh, ¿Qué quieres ser? El dinero, el poder Sólo después de que Esos adultos se ven deprimidos Esa gente realmente no son felices Cosas felices, cosas buenas Este mundo está lleno de ellos El dinero, el poder Nos detuvimos llevar sobre los de hace mucho tiempo Soy un poco diferente Sólo hago lo que quiero hacer (tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo) Si sólo te preocupas y te conviertes en un adulto Vas a tener remordimientos (tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo) Ayer, hoy y mañana Mi diario está lleno de aventuras para encontrar la felicidad Soy un poco diferente Yo creo en el poder del optimismo Lalala lalala lalalala (Felicidad) Lalala lalala lalalala (lo quiero) Lalala lalala lalalala (el sueño de los Niños) Lalalala lalala lalala (Uh, ¿eres feliz? Uh) Brilla en mí, Que brille sobre mí En mi abrazo, Let it Shine Brilla en mí, Que brille sobre mí En mis brazos, Let it Shine Lalala lalala lalalala (Felicidad) Lalala lalala lalalala (lo quiero) Lalala lalala lalalala (el sueño de los Niños) Lalala lalala lalalala (Felicidad) 'Hangul' Sometimes, You Gotta Be Bold! Just Rock The World! Boo-Ya! La La La La La La La La La La Happiness! La La La La La La La La La La (Are You Happy? Uh?) 고민은 Blow Up 꿀꿀한 기분 Change Up 힘을 내려고 이제 Windup 한 방에 멋진 일이 가득 Straight Up 난 매일 더 Style Up 기분 Up 되는 일에 집중! 내가 행복하게 사는 비결을 좀 말해볼까? 아침에 난 잠을 깨 엄마께 사랑한다고 말해 (어휴 착한 내 딸아) 졸졸 나를 따라온 Happy가 넘 귀여워서 행복해 (Uh, 얘가 말한대!) 이런 Money 저런 Power 그것만 따, 따, 따, 따라가다 어른들이 짠해 보여 그들은 정말 행복하지 않아 기쁜 일이 멋진 일이 세계는 참, 참, 참 많은 데라 그런 Money 그런 Power 우리는 관심도 끊어버린지 오래 달라 달라 나는 좀 해보고 싶음 그냥 하고 말지 고민 고민 하다가 어른이 되면 후회 많을텐데 어제 오늘 내일도 행복을 찾는 나의 모험일기 달라 달라 나는 좀 긍정의 힘을 나는 믿고 있지 La La La La La La La La La La Happiness! La La La La La La La La La La 난 원해! La La La La La La La La La La 꿈 꾸자! La La La La La La La La La La (Uh, Are You Happy? Uh?) 학교 가는 길에 만난 친구 내게 달려와서 팔짱 끼고 웃어주니 좋고! 끼리끼리 모여 장난치던 남자애들 내가 지나가니 의식해서 좋고! 잔소리 하지만 세상에서 내가 제일 좋단 엄마 Hey? Hey? TV속에 싸움밖에 모르는 어른들 빼! 점점 더 좋은걸 난 나라서 행복해 더 기분 좋은 건 내 곁에 너 있단 거 (Uh, What You Wanna Be?) 이런 Money 저런 Power 그것만 따, 따, 따, 따라가다 어른들이 짠해 보여 그들은 정말 행복하지 않아 기쁜 일이 멋진 일이 세계는 참, 참, 참 많은 데라 그런 Money 그런 Power 우리는 관심도 끊어버린지 오래 달라 달라 나는 좀 해보고 싶음 그냥 하고 말지 (오래, 오래, 오래, 오래) 고민 고민 하다가 어른이 되면 후회 많을텐데 (오래, 오래, 오래, 오래) 어제 오늘 내일도 (점점 더 좋은걸) 행복을 찾는 나의 모험일기 달라 달라 나는 좀 (난 나라서 행복해) 긍정의 힘을 나는 믿고 있지 La La La La La La La La La La Happiness! La La La La La La La La La La 난 원해! La La La La La La La La La La 꿈 꾸자! La La La La La La La La La La (Uh, Are You Happy? Uh?) Shine On Me Let It Shine On Me Yeah 내 품에 Let It Shine Shine On Me Let It Shine On Me Yeah 내 두 팔에 Let It Shine La La La La La La La La La La Happiness! La La La La La La La La La La 난 원해! La La La La La La La La La La 꿈 꾸자! La La La La La La La La La La Happiness! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop